1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receiving apparatus and a receiving method, and more particularly, to a receiving apparatus and a receiving method capable of obtaining high-quality video and audio by receiving a content signal transmitted according to a predetermined transmission standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, AV (Audio/Visual) apparatuses treating digital video and audio signals have spread. In addition, accordingly, as an interface for transmitting the digital video or audio signal, an HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) as a digital data transmission standard has spread. The HDMI is configured by using a DVI (Digital Video Interface), which is a standard for connecting a computer and a monitor, as a base and by further adding an audio transmitting function, a control signal transmitting function, and the like to the DVI. The HDMI has been widely employed mainly, in TV sets, Blu-ray (registered trade mark) disc players, hard disc recorders, game machines, and the like.
In the HDMI, the transmission side is referred to as a source, and the reception side is referred to as a sink. A video signal, an audio signal, or a control signal may be transmitted through one cable from the source to the sink. The transmission of the video signal, and the audio signal is performed in one-way direction from the source to the sink. An AV system capable of enjoying high-quality video and audio may be constructed by connecting various players corresponding to the HDMI and display apparatuses such as monitors through the amplification apparatus by using the HDMI cable. In the AV system, the content data including the video signal and the audio signal are transmitted from the player to the monitor through the amplification apparatus.
If the HDMI is used, high-quality video and audio signals may be transmitted. However, the quality of the output video and audio is not yet sufficiently satisfactory, and there are various problems causing deterioration in the quality of the video and audio. One of these various problems is caused by jitter occurring in a clock signal.
For example, even though an apparatus of the sink side may generate a clock with very high accuracy, in the case where the accuracy of the clock generated in the source side is low, the sink side necessarily reproduces the content by regenerating the clock by using parameters generated based on the clock having low accuracy. Therefore, the reproduction of high-quality video and audio may not be performed.
Therefore, as the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-38596, a method of transmitting a high-quality audio signal by extremely suppressing jitter in an audio clock is proposed. Herein, the jitter is a time shift or fluctuation of a signal occurring in an apparatus or the like associated with video or audio. If the jitter occurs at the time of transmission, quality deterioration or the like of the video or the audio occurs due to interference or the like between the signal and adjacent signals.